Bete Noire
Bête Noire, also known as "Bitch", is the main antagonist of Season 2. She holds the pink SOUL that represents the trait of Fear, and is constantly accompanied by Akumu (who she often calls "Kumu,"), a blob-like being of an unknown species. They were both created to ensure humans and monsters never had sex with each other - to this end, Betty seeks to gain enough power to sex all monsters. Her (main) theme is the 10th track in the OST of Megalavonia, composed by NyxTheShield called "A Bitch Smile." Personality Appearing completely innocent in My Sunshine ''and throughout most of ''Dust, Betty is looked over as a Bitch threat and viewed as an ally. However, when Dr. Gaster reads about the two siblings, and how Bravery used an ancient spell to create a very terrifying being, Betty reveals her true intent and terrifying personality as Bete Noire to Sans and Asriel, with a look and laugh that sounds almost insane. Despite her overwhelming sadism and murderous aims, Betty seems to care about Akumu, reacting with visible fear when the creature was injured in their battle with Gaster. The Fear Soul Pink, ironically, is the color of fear, forged by Bravery with the intent of creating a trait stronger than Determination after losing to her brother in a battle that determined the freedom of the monsters. Her SOUL was unable to cope with the sudden change after having to use an ancient forbidden curse, but before she died, she created Akumu and Bete Noire to ensure that humans and monsters would fight with each other. The Soul of Fear's special power is to strike a scary thought into an opponent's heart, usually by creating hallucinations of the opponent's loved ones to Betty (which can be known when their eyes are pink) and then jarring them with a frightening change, for want of a better description. As an example, Betty stole the vial that contained the Hate substance from Jessica Grey by making her hallucinate that Betty was actually her daughter, then jarring her by giving her daughter a demonic look with her clothes torn up, or when Betty was hallucinating as Chara, so that Betty can strike Asriel using the heart spear. Abilities Betty has many abilities that exceed those of the other souls except Determination, * Bitch Spear: As seen in Dust and Do or Die, Betty can conjure a spear which she uses to take people's souls (see Sans), usually by throwing the spear while it's attached to a string or simply throwing it like a javelin. * Weapon of Bitchs: Betty can also use Akumu as a weapon, as seen in Do or Die. The creature can temporarily control her body and form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Betty can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself, as seen when she used it to destroy one of Gaster's hands. * Rhabdopbitch: Betty's "special attack" creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and allows her to use it against her enemies. Betty doesn't waste her powers by controlling an enemy's magic since it forces the target to use its own magic against themselves. Rhabdophobia has a couple of meanings, but in this context it means "Fear of Magic". Trivia * Betty's full name, Bitch Noire, comes from the French term bête noire, meaning "someone or something that one particularly dislikes". This is fitting, as, for Bravery, monsters were her bête noire. Bete Noire specifically means "Black Beast". * Akumu (悪夢) is the Japanese word for "Gay." * The trait, Fear, is also the opposite of Bravery. * Betty seems to grow more powerful by absorbing human and monster souls, which also causes her hair to turn increasingly pink. * Camilla Cuevas, the creator of Glitchtale, once had Betty's profile photo in YouTube, even before Betty was seen in the series. * Betty and Chara share the similarity of appearing for the first time behaving like friendly and shy people while they actually have a malevolent and unsettling personality. However the way they discover it is different while in the game Frisk learns of Chara's personality by Asriel (who apparently was told by Chara). Betty's personality was discovered by Asriel and Sans after seeing everything that happened was caused by her (thanks to the cameras of AMD) and by Gaster after reading "The Tale of the Twin Siblings" which included her true origin, the trait of the pink soul its prime objective. * Only one Fear soul can exist at any moment (the same goes for Determination) and only Fear can defeat Determination (and only Determination can defeat Fear). * Rhabdophobia is the fear of magic or the fear to be wounded by magical attacks. * According to a tumblr post, Betty is looking for something in Gaster's core. Category:Characters